This invention relates generally to rearview mirrors for vehicles and, more particularly, to a device for ensuring an appropriate orientation of the rearview mirror relative to the driver of the vehicle.
Vehicles are designed to accommodate many different drivers of various sizes. However, each time a new driver drives a vehicle, the new driver typically first has to adjust the reflective element of the rearview mirror assemblies on the vehicle (the mirror assemblies typically comprise an interior rearview mirror assembly and a least one, and typically two, exterior side view mirror assemblies) to properly adjust the driver""s rearward field of view, since the height of the driver and seat position may change between drivers, which often results in the mirrors being misaligned for the next driver.
Therefore, the mirrors of vehicles are often being adjusted by the drivers, especially if one car is used by two or more family members. When adjusting the interior rearview mirror assembly, the interior rearview mirror reflective element may be aligned with the rear window aperture to provide proper rearward viewing through the rear window. However, this may be difficult for some vehicles or in certain lighting conditions, such as convertibles, and/or during nighttime conditions, where the rear window aperture is less visible to the driver.
Additionally, the reflective elements of exterior rearview mirrors mounted on the outside of the vehicle may be difficult to adjust for optimal and safe rearward viewing by the driver of the vehicle, and especially for flat mirror reflective elements. If the mirror is adjusted too far outwardly such that a portion of the side of the vehicle is not viewable by the driver, then the driver may not be aware of the degree at which the mirror is adjusted relative to the vehicle. Typically, drivers adjust the exterior mirror reflective element to include a reference point along the side of the vehicle within their field of view, which results in a field of view that is too far inwardly toward the vehicle. Also, if the mirror reflective element is adjusted too far inwardly such that a larger portion of the side of the vehicle is viewable, this may result in a significant blind spot for the driver. This is especially applicable to the driver""s side exterior rearview mirror, which, in the United States, is a flat/planar mirror, which typically provides only about a 15 degree or less field of view to the driver, potentially leaving a blind spot in the driver""s rearward field of view, particularly when the mirror reflective element is adjusted too far inwardly towards the side body of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mirror alignment device which is operable to provide assistance to a driver of a vehicle in achieving an appropriate orientation of either or both of the interior or exterior rearview mirror or mirrors relative to the driver, such that the driver has an optimal and safe rearward field of view. The alignment device would adapt to drivers of various sizes and may be adapted for both interior and exterior rearview mirror assemblies.
The present invention is intended to provide a rearview mirror alignment device which is operable to provide a driver of a vehicle with a visible indication or signal which communicates to the driver when the rearview mirror assembly is properly aligned for optimal and safe rearward viewing. The alignment device is adaptable for interior rearview mirror assemblies and exterior rearview mirror assemblies.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle comprises an adjustably positioned reflective element, a support and an optically-sighted mirror alignment device. The alignment device is operable to provide a visual indication or signal to a driver of the vehicle when the reflective element is adjusted to provide the driver with an appropriate rearward field of view.
In one form, the alignment device comprises an illumination source positioned within a housing (typically cylindrical) closed with a cover, and with the light source disposed in or behind the housing so as to illuminate through the housing and/or cover. The housing may be positioned adjacent a perimeter of the reflective element or positioned behind the reflective element such that it is viewable by the driver through the reflective element (such as via a window opened in the mirror reflector coating). The housing preferably is colored, such as red or yellow, while the cover is also colored, but preferably with a different color, such as green. The cover color is visible to the driver when the mirror assembly is properly oriented relative to the driver to provide the appropriate rearward field of view. Preferably, the optimal viewing angle for that particular driver and that particular mirror element is provided when the cover color is visible to the driver, thus providing an optically-sighted mirror reflector alignment function.
In one preferred form, the rearview mirror assembly comprises an exterior rearview mirror assembly. In another preferred form, the rearview mirror assembly comprises an interior rearview mirror assembly.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.